Beautiful Love
by Sebacieliplier
Summary: Mark and Jack confess their very prominent feelings to one another and spend time working things out together.
1. chapter 1

**_Jack's POV:_**

I wake up to a knocking on my front door, and slowly get up from my place on the couch. I open the door and see my mother standing there. "Jack!",she says hugging me, I hug her back and sneeze. "Hey, Ma. What are ya doing here?",I say, before sneezing again. "Sam said you were sick, and that you weren't answering her as much as you usually do.",she says, talking about my sister, Sam. I shut the door behind her and say, "Yeah. I've been sick for a few days now. Signe came and visited yesterday and she seems to think I've got the flu." "Well, I brought stuff to make some soup, and are you two still together? I always liked her.",she asks me. "No, Ma, we aren't. She broke up with me about three months ago. And ya know how I feel about Mark anyway, so it didn't bother me that much.", I say, grabbing my blanket off the couch and wrapping it around me. "I was just asking, Jack. Are you cold? Come here, you might have a fever.",she says, setting her stuff down. I sigh and walk over to her. She feels my forehead and neck, and says, "You definitely have a fever. Where's your ibuprofen?" "In the cabinet in my bathroom.",I say, and sit down on the couch. She goes and gets the ibuprofen and comes back with it and a glass of water. "Here, take this, then go upstairs to your bed and rest. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen making supper.",she says, and I nod, grabbing my stuff and heading upstairs. About an hour later, I wake up to my phone ringing and my throat hurting a lot.

 _ **J:** Hello?_

 _ **Mark:** Hey! Wanna record some prop hunt with me, Bob, and Wade?_

 _ **J:** *cough* I'd love to *cough* but I'm really sick right now, Mark *cough*_

 _ **M:** Oh, your voice sounds horrible too, by the way._

 _ **J:** Thanks I already know this, Mark._

 _ **M:** I wish you could join us, Bob and Wade were pumped for it._

 _ **J:** Give me about 20 minutes to set up my recording stuff, and to find something for my voice._

 _ **M:** Are you sure? you don't have to_

 _ **J:** I'm sure. It's better than doing nothing._

 _ **M:** Alright, bye_

 _ **J:** Bye._

I get up and go downstairs to set up my recording stuff. "What are you doing, Jack?",my Ma asks, standing in the doorway. "Getting ready to record with Mark and Bob and Wade. Do you mind making some hot tea? My voice is horrible right now.",I say, turning to face her. "Sure, but you don't need to be recording right now, you'll hurt your voice.",she says, walking back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she comes back with a cup of hot tea, and I turn on my camera.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Jack's POV:_**

I text Mark that I'm ready and he starts the game. "Hey! You made it!",he says, and I laugh. "Yeah. Just barely though. My voice is still a wreck.",I say, and I sneeze. "Bless You, Jack!",Bob, Wade, and Mark all say at the same time. I laugh and thank them. We play for about an hour and a half and then my voice goes out. "Jack? Jack answer.",Mark says, and I text him.

 _ **J:** I can't speak. my voice went out. _

"Oh, well shit Jack. I guess we should stop. See you guys later.",Mark says, as Bob and Wade log off. I turn off my camera too. _**M:** Skype? Texting on Skype?_ _ **J:** Sure, give me a few minutes. I'll text you from my laptop._ _ **M:** Okay_I hurry upstairs and plug in my laptop next to my bed. I climb into my bed and text Mark.

 _ **J:** I'm here_ _ **M:** Yay! I wanted to talk to you about something, but I can't really talk face to face because you can't talk_ _ **J:** It's okay, Mark. What did you want to talk about_ _ **M:** Uhm...for a few years now I've had these feelings towards you and I don't know how to explain it_ _ **J:** To be honest, so have I. How about at the end of the week, I come visit for about two weeks so we can work this out?_ _ **M:** I'd love that. but what if you don't get better by the end of the week?_ _ **J:** I'll come anyway. Now sleep on it. I will too_ _ **M:** Heh, I havent been sleeping well recently._ _ **J:** I'm calling you. Tell me anything you want to until we both fall asleep. Just don't forget I'm here. _

And I called him. "You didn't have to. I would have been fine." "It's just that I can't sleep without having nightmares. or waking up to chica kicking me." After awhile he falls asleep and I just watch him for a few minutes. He's really beautiful and I love every piece of him. I soon fall asleep just watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jack's POV:_**

I wake up to my name being said and a massive headache. "Jack, Jack, Jack. Wake up, Jack.", I hear Mark say. "*cough* B-be quiet Mark. I have a massive headache.",I say and cough again. "Sorry, but you weren't getting up. At least you got your voice back!", He says, quietly, and I sit up. "Yea..it hurts to talk though.",I say, pulling my blanket over me. "Then don't talk. Are you cold?",he asks, and I nod. "It's freezing in here, Mark.",I say, quietly, trying not to lose my voice again. "I'm sorry, Jack. I think you'll love it in L.A. it's so hot here.",he says and I smile. "I need to get up and get packing and record extra videos. So I can come visit ya.",I say, noticing how vivid my accent is. He nods and says bye. I get up and take a shower and go downstairs for food. "Well, Goodmorning Jack, who was that telling you to get up?",my ma asks. "Mark. I fell asleep while we were on the phone. I need to record a lot today, so please stay out of my recording room.",I say, grabbing the cereal off the top of the fridge. "Why do you need to record so much?" "I'm going to visit Mark for a *cough* few weeks at the end of this week and I have to have videos ready to upload while I'm gone.",I say, and cough again. "What are you visiting Mark for?" "Because We need to work some stuff out. Like, uhm, dating wise. It's hard to do when ya are in two different places.",I say. "Well, if you are still sick, I won't allow you to go. You already lost your voice last night.",she says handing me some tea. "No, I'm going either way. I've wanted to do this for three years now, Ma. Ya aren't going to stop me.", I say, heading to my recording room.

 ** _Later that night:_**

I just finished editing the weeks worth of videos I recorded. I hear my phone ring and I answer it.

 _ **J:** Hello? *cough*_

 _ **M:** Hey, your voice is raspy. It's kinda creepy._

 _ **J:** Sorry, *sneeze* I've been recording all day. I got a week worth of *cough cough* videos done. _

_**M:** Fun. You need to rest. it'll help your voice. That's actually why I called. I'm about to go to bed._

 _ **J:** Ya know I'm staying up until ya fall asleep._

 ** _M:_** _I know, I can't wait until Friday_

 _ **J:** Neither can I. while ya are here, when's a good time for ya to pick me up? 11am, 3pm, or 6pm?_

 _ **M:** 11am, I'm usually up and walking Chica._

 _ **J:** Okay *cough cough*_

 _ **M:** Sean, go to bed. you're voice is getting worse. I'll be right here._

 _ **J:** Okay okay *sneeze*_

I walk upstairs while still on the phone with Mark. I change clothes quickly and climb into bed.

 _ **J:** I'm back, Mark_

 _ **M:** You need to sleep. I don't want you to have no voice when you get here._

 _ **J:** Sing to me?_

 _ **M:** of course_

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

 _ **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

 _ **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

 _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

 _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

 _ **My head's under water**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you**_

 _ **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

 _ **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

 _ **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

 _ **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

 _ **My head's under water**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

 _ **Give me all of you**_

 _ **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

 _ **Risking it all, though it's hard**_

 _ **'Cause all of me**_

 _ **Loves all of you**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _ **'Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you**_

 _ **I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh oh**_

I fall asleep shortly after he's done and I sleep well.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Jack's POV:_**

On Friday morning, I get up early and grab my stuff for my flight. I'm still sick so I buy some masks, after I get a cup of coffee and a doughnut. I put one on when I enter the airport and board my plane. About half way there, I see a boy, no older than 15 staring at me. I reach out my hand to him and say,"What's your name? Mines Jack." He hesitantly takes my hand and says, "It's Josh. A-are you Jacksepticeye? I don't mean to be rude or anything." "Yes I am, but please keep that between us, okay? I don't want the internet knowing I'm visiting L.A.",I say, smiling at him. "Of course! But is there a certain reason you are visiting L.A.?" "Yes, but it's more of a personal reason than a YouTube reason. I wouldn't have came if it was for YouTube. I've been really sick recently. So, this means a lot to me if ya don't let it out to the internet.",I say, and he nods. I smile and lean back into my seat. When I get off the plane, I get a quick photo with Josh and then I get my stuff from the baggage claim. I look for Mark but I don't see him. Then, I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. "How are you feeling?",Mark whispers in my ear, and I smile, placing my hands on top of his. "Not the best. My voice is basically gone, and my stomach is upset.",I say, turning around in his arms. He frowns at me and picks me up bridal style. He carries me and my stuff to his car. "I can walk!",i say, putting my arms around his neck, so I don't fall. "I know, but I don't want you throwing up on the way to my car. The exercise and the heat would cause you to get sick.",he says, holding me.


End file.
